memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
First Frontier
Introduction While testing a new shielding device, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] is caught in the middle of a Klingon/Romulan battle. When the Enterprise crew rescues a lifepod, they are confronted by a Klingon who claims to know nothing of human existence. Convinced the Klingon is telling the truth, Captain Kirk hurries to Starfleet Headquarters in search of answers. But upon arriving on Earth, the starship Enterprise crew finds that Earth is a vast jungle-like paradise where large, reptilian animals rule ... with no signs of human life anywhere. Now Kirk must travel to the past in search of the key to the mystery - or face the destruction of the human race. Summary References Characters :Aur • Dale Bannon • Gaston Barnes • Pavel Chekov • Dewey • Emmendorf • Hardy • James T. Kirk • Louise LaCerra • Elizabeth Ling • MacGuinness • Leonard McCoy • Douglas Newman • Nourredine • Oya • Ozur • • Reenie • Rhula • Mark Rice • • Rusa • Montgomery Scott • Erica Smith • Sova • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Temron • Nyota Uhura • Vernon • Robert April • Zefram Cochrane Starships and vehicles : • • • T'Lom Locations :Earth (Bangkok • Boston • Georgia • London • Los Angeles • New York • San Francisco) • Izell Argentina • Arizona • Chixulub crater • Colorado • England • Indonesia • Jupiter • Mexico • Morocco • Rigel • Starbase 10 • Utah • Wyoming • Yucatan Races and cultures :Clan Ru • Human (Native American) • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Orion • • States and organizations :Romulan Imperial Guard • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan High Council Prehistoric lifeforms :Alamosaurus • ammonite • Anatotitan • Ankylosaurus • Apatosaurus • archosaur • brachiosaur • Brontosaurus • ceratopsid • cycad • Deinonychus • dinosaur • dromaeosaur • ornithichia • pachycephalosaur • Pentaceratops • pterosaur • sauropod • Stegosaurus • theropod • Thescelosaurus • titanosaur • Torosaurus • Triceratops • troodon • Tyrannosaurus rex • Utahraptor • Velociraptor Other references :asteroid • bird • cosmic string • Cretaceous • dinosauroid • frog • Guardian of Forever • horse • Jurassic • mammal • • ostrich • paleontology • phaser • photon torpedo • reptile • salamander • Secretary of the Vulcan High Council • soul • spiker • turkey • universal translator • war game • X-ray Information * Diane Carey wanted to call the novel Lost Frontier, a name suggested by her daughter; however this was seemingly vetoed by Pocket Books editors. ( ) * In one of his anecdotal footnotes from Danse Macabre http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danse_Macabre_%28book%29, Stephen King remarked that this very same story idea was proposed by author Harlan Ellison as the subject for the first Star Trek film; the Enterprise would travel back in time to discover they were in this alternate dinosaur reality, and would have to make the moral decision whether to destroy that reality in favor of their own. The story goes that one of the producers was fascinated by the Mayan calendar, insisted that Ellison include that in the story (which he insisted had no relevance), and after some argument, Ellison walked out in a huff. Images jtk first frontier.jpg Connections * | prevdate1=The Escape | nextdate1=Spock's World | }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels